Love
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Goku finally finds love. Goku x OC Short story
1. Chapter 1

Goku's years with Chichi had been miserable, he wasn't treated lovingly. Instead he was treated with anger, hate and mistreatment. The relationship was not one of love it hadn't been for a very long time if ever. He had married her because she tricked him into it, he didn't know what marriage was and although he said he loved her he didn't know what love was.

He finally left Chichi earlier that year sick of his treatment and words from friends telling him he deserved to be happy and really experience love.

"How do I know what love is?" Goku asked Krillin as he settled into his new place

"Trust me Goku you'll know. Your knees will go weak, your stomach will feel funny and you'll always want to be with that person" Krillin smiled as she looked back at 18 who was putting a cabinet down in the corner.

Goku wanted a love like there's more than anything. He found it amusing that although he was alone in his new place he didn't feel any different than when he was with Chichi. The only thing he missed was Goten running around.

Goku liked his life as a free man being able to do whatever he wanted when he wanted

Sitting by the river near his house he looked out at the beautiful scenery when something even more beautiful caught his eye. Sitting on the other side of the river was a blond women sitting with her feet in the river further down from Goku with a book in her had. Goku watched as she pushed some of her blond locks behind her ear as she smiled to herself. Goku leaned forward trying to get a better look at the blond.

The blond jumped slightly surprised by the sound of a splash close by. Realising someone had fallen in the water the blond dropped her book at quickly walked over to the source of the splash. Looking down she saw a dark haired man trying to get up but slipping several times on the rocks.

The blond laughed as she bent down smiling down at the raven haired man as she extended her hand to him. Goku calmed himself down and accepted the hand laughing slightly at the girls difficulties in pulling him up, Goku pulled himself up a bit too quick for the blond as she fell forwards into the water. Goku standing on the bank stood blankly looking at the girl now in the water.

"I'm sorry!" Goku stated as he quickly took the girls hand and pulled her quickly out of the river and on to dry land in front of him holding onto the small girl's waist her body touching his slightly.

The girl looked up at Goku and laughed softly as she held the sides of her dress. Goku laughed with the small blond and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't think I would be swimming today" the blond laughed as she grabbed Goku's shirt to stop her falling backwards in the river. Goku pulled her closer holding onto her waist slightly tighter to stop her falling. The blond slowly looked up at his her face a little blushed as her hands stayed firmly on his chest. He looked down at her a slight red ting to his face as he watched the girl smile at him. "I'm cold!" the girl stated quickly as she withdrew her hands from his chest and wrapped them around herself. Goku quickly removed his arms from the girls waist and moved back rubbing his head slightly smiling down at the floor.

"I live close I can lend you some clothes while yours dry?" Goku stated as he continued to look at the ground.

The blond nodded at the man "I'm Mira." The blond smiled

"Goku." He replied with a smile. Holding onto the girls waist "Got to jump the river" Goku pulled her close as he jumped the river gap. Letting go of the girl he walked with her to his house. He was nervous and unsure what to say or do in this situation.

"Here." Goku stated quietly as he handed the girl a small pile of clothes and a towel "I'll be in the other room" he stuttered

Mira held up the clothes which were far too big for her. Drying her body off after removing her clothes she pulled the top over her head the top reached her knees so she didn't see the need for trousers, doubting they would fit her anyway.

Mira brought her clothes to Goku who was in the other room walking in the room Mira was met by a topless Goku pulling a top over his head. "The clothes ok?" Goku asked as he turned to face the blond.

"Yeah...Thanks." Mira stated as she held up her wet clothes and towel in her hand

"I'll put them to dry out side." Goku smiled as he picked up his wet clothes and took Mira's clothes from her and walked outside hanging them on the line. Mira joined him outside sitting on the grass talking and laughing with Goku.

Goku never really enjoyed the company of women well Chichi but sitting her with Mira was different she listened and she laughed with him and joked around. He had only been with her for the past few hours but he didn't want it to end here. He didn't want her clothes to dry, he thought she looked cute draped in one of his tops, Chichi never wore his clothes and would often try to throw his clothes out trying to get him to wear the uncomfortable clothes he chose for him. He felt more comfortable with this woman in the past few hours then years with Chichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and the two met up everyday Goku even took the young blond flying, enjoying the feel of her body wrapped around him, her body pressing against his back as she held on tightly to the man amazed by all she was seeing.

"Wow! Wow! Goku that was amazing how can you do that?" she smiled as she jumped around and clung to the man excited by what she had just done.

Goku laughed as he ruffled the blonde hair and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him smiling, Goku smiled down at her touching her face slightly with his hand. His knees felt shaky and he felt like he could be sick. Touching her face he lent closer placing his lips on hers, his other hand finding its way into her hair. The girl kissed back holding tightly on to his shirt pulling his body closer.

Goku pulled her legs up wrapping them around him as he walked the two into the house. This kiss was passionate and lust filled on both sides. Goku lay her down on the bed not breaking the kiss as his hands roamed her body. Unzipping her dress he swiftly took it off as he lay her own on the bed crawling over her taking in her body. A red lacy bra and red lacy knickers made her body look even more delicious to Goku which he didn't think was possible, her hair was sprawled over the bed a few locks on her face. Her breasts bounced at his movements. He ran his hands over her small waist causing shivers to up her spin causing her to shudder at the man's touch a moan escaping her lips.

This was new to Goku he had never done this before. Yes he and Chichi had sex but not like this he was never allowed to seducer her or touch her without permission the only times they really had sex was when Chichi wanted children other than that Chichi never had sex with him or did anything for him ever.

He hesitated as he hands crawled up to her breasts as he groped them roughly feeling them in his hands as he felt his member twitch at the feeling of the skin under his fingers. Sitting up she changed their positions with great difficulty trying to move Goku, he just smiled and moved where he wanted her. She straddled him grinding on him slowly as she smiled at him as his hands reached up touching her body. Goku fumbled with her bra strap trying to release her breasts after he managed to undo the clasp her breasts were realised.

Mira removed his hands from her body before she pulled his top off, running her hands over his chest feeling his toned chest under her fingers. Tugging off his trousers and boxers she straddled him once more rubbing herself against him as he fondled her breasts and bum enjoying the feeling of her body and the feeling of her juices as she grinned against his member. Mira took his member and moved it towards her entrance and slowly lowered herself down. She winced in pain as she took Goku's large length inside of herself.

Goku rested his hands on her hips, rubbing her face slightly as she winced in pain. After the pain subsided Goku flipped her over so he was now on top. He moved inside her slowly letting her adjust to his length. "You ok?" Goku asked as his fingers grazed her cheeks as he stopped his motion.

"I'm ok. I want you Goku" she moaned as she bucked her hips causing the older man to moan.

Goku thrust into her moaning at the tightness of her entrance "Goku?" Mira asked as she held onto his arms. Goku stopped and looked down questionably at her "You don't have to hold back." she smiled slightly to try to show Goku it was ok to make love to her the way he wanted. Goku nodded slightly as he increased his speed and strength of thrusts.

Goku was In heaven he was never allowed to go so deep, fast or hard in Chichi he was often told to jerk himself off. Even when they were trying for Gohan he had to get close and then go inside of her. This for him was everything he had missed and he wouldn't want to be doing it with anyone else.

He listened to her moans as his hands held up her legs as he thrust inside of her.

"Oh...God...Goku ...More!" She screamed as she held onto his shoulders as he thrust inside of her.

"Mira you feel so good!" Goku grunted as he felt her tighten around him

"Goku..." she yelled as she dug her fingers into his shoulders as she came screaming his name.

Goku continued thrusting as she moaned underneath thrusting deep inside her he moaned as he realised himself inside of her. Smiling at the panting girl as she touched his face pulling him down and kissing him softly.

Goku pulled out he got concerned when he saw blood. "Mira are you ok?" Goku said frantically

"Goku, Goku!" she smiled as she rubbed his arm "Its fine Goku, I've just never done... that before."

Goku looked at her confused before it clicked and he understood what she meant. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Goku came back shortly after, kissing her forehead again he picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom putting her down gently in the bath. Mira smiled as he crouched down next to the bath smiling back at her. She touched his face softly running her finger in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss "What did I do to deserve you?" Goku held her face in his hand caressing it softly with his fingers.

"I love you Mira." Goku whispered as he looked into her eyes.

For the first time Goku knew what love was. Love was what he felt for Mira. Krillin was right you just know.

Mira kissed him softly "I love you too!" she smiled against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku smiled as he woke up next to his wife. The two married in small ceremony with friends and family.

He touched her face softly admiring her beauty his hands ran down her torso as he rubbed her swollen belly softly. Chichi had never let him touch her when she was pregnant, Mira was different she enjoyed the affection and returned it unlike Chichi. Goku was truly happy and loved being with his wife unlike when he was with Chichi he tried to be as far as way as possible.

The blond opened her eyes slowly looking at the spiky haired man smiling down at her bump as he ran his hands over it softly. "Morning handsome" she smiled as she touched his face softly. Goku smiled at her leaning into her touch as he kissed her forehead softly.

Mira ran her hand over her stomach and smiled up at Goku "Not long now before we get to meet you little one!" Mira whispered.

Goku leaned over her and kissed her softly. Her hands roamed his bare chest digging her nails into his flesh. Running her hand down his chest to his groin rubbing his member as he moaned in her ear. Getting up she got off the bed pulling his legs off the side of the bed. Pulling his boxers down slowly she smirked up at the now sitting man. She took his member in her hands as she began to move her hand up and down as she cupped his balls with her other hand. She looked up at the man who was moaning at the touch. She kissed the tip before taking him in her mouth, taking his length to the base. Goku stood up taking her hair in his hands and using her hair to control her movements.

He used her hair to speed up her movements as he thrust into her mouth he moaned as he increased the speed of his thrusting before realseing himself in the back of her throat. After calming down he removed his hands from her hair and pulled out of her mouth. Seeing tears roll down her face he suddenly panicked

"Mira I'm so sorry!" Goku pleaded he helped his pregnant wife stand

"That..." she stated as she pushed him on to the bed "Was..." she moved her underwear to the side and straddled him "Hot!" she smirked as she slid his still hard member inside of her moaning at the sensation.

Goku held on to her hips helping her move up and down on top of him the two moaned as she increased her speed with the help of Goku. He thrust up as he pulled her down on top of him both moaning each other's name.

"More!" she yelled

Goku pulled her off him and pulled her rear up and pushed her head down before slamming back into her. Holding on to her hips he thrust hard and fast into her as he held her head down on the bed his fingers entangled in her hair. Feeling her tighten around him he moaned as she screamed his name shortly after he thrust hard inside of her as he realised himself inside of her.

Pulling out of her he pulled her close to him softly she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning beautiful!" Goku smiled as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"It is a good morning!" she smiled as she hugged Goku smothering his chest in kisses.

"Come here!" Goku laughed as he picked her up spinning her around before kissing her softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"How are my girls?" Goku asked as he walked into his bedroom looking at his wife holding their twin daughters. He sat down beside his wife and looked at his daughter's one who had blond hair which they named Ella and their daughter with black hair who they name Anna.

Mira smiled up at her husband accepting a soft kiss on her forehead as she handed Ella to her husband. The two sat in bed holding their new additions to their family.

"When are Gohan, Videl, Pan and Goten coming over?" Mira asked as she looked at her little girl in her hands.

"A few days they wanted to give us space for a bit before visiting." Goku scratched his head "Chichi is brining Goten."

"What? Why?" Mira asked as she looked concerned

She had met the women only once Chichi picked Goten up early one day and she was outside putting washing up. Chichi was less then friendly and didn't even talk to Mira ignored her and then all she could hear was Chichi yelling at Goku.

"What do you think you're doing dating someone younger then Gohan? Have some self respect!"

"She's my wife. It's not up to you Chichi. Please leave." Was all Goku said as he showed her the door. Goten hugged him and Mira goodbye before leaving.

That was a few years ago. Mira knew Chichi didn't like her she was the young new wife that made Goku happy and now has given him two more children. Chichi also didn't like the fact that she looked old and Mira was still a fresh faced girl in her twenties and on top of that Goku hadn't aged at all so they looked like the perfect couple.

Goten was now a teenager and Gohan had his own family living next to his mother so Chichi constantly heard news of Goku and Mira and was surprised when she heard they were expecting a child together even more surprised of the fact Mira was younger than Gohan.

Goku smiled at his wife trying to reassure her "She's just dropping Goten off don't worry."

"She's being nosey that's what she's doing" Mira stated bluntly


	5. Chapter 5

Goku chased his daughters in their garden making them giggle and hide behind their mother.

Goku smiled and began chasing Mira around the garden with his daughters following him giggling as they followed their dad. Goku picked Mira up spinning her round before pulling her gentle down to the floor with him leaning over her as he kissed her. His daughters came running over smothering their mum in kisses with the dad giggling.

"Ah no the kissing monsters!" Mira laughed as she was smothered in kisses by her family.

The four lay there enjoying the sun and each other's company the two girls lay in-between their parents snuggling up to their sides as they fell asleep in the sun.

"How did I get so lucky?" Mira asked as she touched Goku's face as she looked at her sleeping daughters.

Goku leaned over and kissed his wife softly "Can I train the girls?" Goku asked nervously

"Of course you can but not till their five and you have to train me too!" she smiled as she picked up Anna. Goku followed and picked up Ella taking her inside.

Goku was surprised she was letting him train the girls in a year time and that she was interested in training too.

The two lay their daughters on the sofa.

"Why?" Goku asked

"Why what?" Mira asked

"Why are you letting me train them?"

"Because you want to, it's who you and they are. Also I want them to be able to defend themselves."

"And you want to learn too?"

"I would like to be able to defend my girls when you're not here."

Goku nodded as she grabbed his wife's hips and spun her around kissing her passionately as he placed her back on the ground. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not today" Mira smiled as she hugged his chest.

"This life with you is all I could ever want. You are my everything Mira." Goku whispered as he stroked his wife's hair.


End file.
